1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zipper tab assembly, and more particularly to a zipper tab that is changeable and versatile in use.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to reference to FIG. 13, a conventional zipper tab (90) is connected to a zipper head (50) and comprises a body with a through hole (91) and patterns (92). The through hole (91) is defined through the body and is mounted around a hook (51) formed on the zipper head (50) to connect the tab (90) to the head (50). The patterns (92) are formed on the body to provide a decorative or commercial effect.
However, the conventional zipper tab (90) is always made of metal and is an integral piece and the patterns (92) on the zipper tab (90) is unchangeable, so the conventional zipper tab (90) cannot fit with different needs of different users and is not versatile in use. In addition, the unchangeable patterns (92) on the conventional zipper tab (90) cause the appearance of the tab (90) monotone and unaesthetic.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a zipper tab assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.